le démon du temps
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: bof... pas très bonne pour faire dé résumé donc venez voir par vous même! ItaxKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_titre : Le démon du temps_

_couple : itaxkiba_

_euh... faites pas attention aux fautes... j'suis pas ce qu' on pourrait qualifier de ''experte'' en français non, loin de là... et en plus, j'ai la flemme de corriger... eh oui je l'avoue! Sur ce bonne lecture!!_

Seul dans les rues glacées, sentant la fraîcheur du vent caresser son visage pâle, faisant fondre les flocons de neige qui tombaient petit à petit envahissant ainsi le village de cette poudre cristalline. Mais ce merveilleux spectacle le laissait indifférent. Il avait envie de sang. Le toucher, le sentir, le goûter, respirer cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Seulement, les rues étaient vides. Le village était désert. Il aurait tant aimé trouver quelqu'un, le décapiter, sentir le sang couler entre ses doigts, la chair fraîche dégageant une odeur plutôt agréable, lui procurant un immense bien-être. Connaître la douleur, la souffrance. Se souvenir de ces cris, ces hurlements de douleur. Voir son corps s'affaiblir sous la torture tant appréciée. Voir leurs organes exploser sous la pression trop forte de ceux-ci. Entendre leur dernier souffle de vie, leurs dernières paroles. Savoir leur dernier geste, caressé la peau de chaque victime de ses douces mains souillées par la mort, respirer cette odeur, l'odeur de ce liquide rougeâtre, l'odeur de la mort. Savoir que sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, que toi seul peu changer le destin. Puis tu lui arraches son âme sans regret, de manière rapide, ou de manière lente, décapiter sa victime morceau par morceau, qu'elle sente bien la douleur. Pouvoir voir la peur dans ses yeux, sentir son souffle haletant dans ta paume. Lui briser les os un par un afin d'entendre ses hurlements, et de voir son visage se crisper à chaque point sensible. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait tuer.

Mais cela restait impossible pour l'instant. Itachi sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna aussitôt prêt à attaquer, mais n'en fit rien. Il avait reconnu ce visage. Un visage plutôt amical. Itachi l'invita à le suivre. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un long moment. Il le mena jusqu'à une vieille maison abandonnée semblait-il. Elle donnait la chair de poule à ce pauvre Inuzuka. Cela était comprenable, vue l'état de celle-ci. On s'étonne même qu'elle tienne encore. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de celle-ci, qui était entrouverte et ils entrèrent. Aussitôt entré, la porte se referma derrière eux. Il faisait noir, on voyait à peine la porte qui pourtant, était derrière eux. Un courrant d'air frais parcourait la pièce faisant frissonner l'homme loup.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'allumèrent aveuglant ainsi les 2 hommes. La pièce était vide, il n'y avait que divers tableaux et sculpture accrochés aux murs. Au milieu, un grand escalier menait vers un étage supérieur, débouchant aux 2 extrémités. L'endroit avait l'air plutôt bien entretenue, malgré l'ancienneté de la demeure. L'Uchiha avança vers les escaliers d'un pas sur. Quelques instants plus tard Kiba le suivi. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches une par une. Ils prirent le passage à droite et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte de marbre. Itachi tourna la poignée et ouvra la porte laissant le passage à l'homme à ses cotés. Une fois entré dans celle-ci, Kiba vit une surprenante statue d'or à l'entrée. Plus bas il y avait un écriteau qu'il lit à voix haute.

- ''L'enfer se trouve sous vos pieds, dans les ténèbres vous nagerez à jamais.''

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène entra dans la pièce, et entoura de ses bras protecteurs son tendre ami.

Cela te fait peur ?

Je devrais ?

Signe de réponse Itachi l'embrassa violemment, faisant tombé l'Inuzuka sur le lit qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Ce baiser fut interrompu par une étrange musique provenant d'une pièce éloignée. Chose étrange puisqu'il n'y avait que les 2 amants dans la résidence. Cette mélodie, quoique morbide, était d'une beauté incomparable. Les 2 étaient en transe, ils sentaient leurs battements de cœur s'accéléré de plus en plus, et la musique devenait de plus en plus intense. Sans qu'ils ne puissent bouger le moindre doigt, ils se retrouvèrent inconscient sur le plancher froid de la chambre. La musique s'interrompue, les lumières s'éteignirent laissant les 2 hommes sombré dans les ténèbres.

_Bon bah voilà…. Une autre fic de commencé… qui ne sera peut-être pas continué…cela dépendra du temps que j'ai et des review, (bah oui quoi, si vous me dites que c'est nul, je ne vois pas l'utilité de la continuer) m'enfin bon review plz ! Que ce soit positif ou négatif j'm'en tape !! Ah et inutile de dire qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes, je sais que c'est pas parfait, j'ai corriger un peu rapidement donc…. Mais de toute façons, c'est qu'une fic j'écris pas un roman!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_titre : Le démon du temps_

_couple : itaxkiba_

_genre : drame/angst_

_ Et voici le tout nouveau chapitre de cette fic !! ehh oui il a fini par arriver, après 3 versions différentes, et l'aide de Miles ----- sans qui j'hésiterais encore a choisir lequel des chapitres prendre, j'ai fini par le terminer. Sur ce je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre et voici la suite !! _

Le vent soufflait de par la fenêtre, une toute petite fenêtre à l'espace restreint. De petits rayons de soleil envahissaient peu à peu la grande pièce. La fraîcheur des lieux laissait savoir que le jour venait de se lever. La moisissure ornait les murs de briques dégageant une forte odeur nauséabonde se mélangeant avec l'odeur du sang et des corps en décompositions reposant sur le sol dur et glacial. L'humidité de la pièce se faisait sentir. La peau en sueur, Kiba se réveilla de ce lourd cauchemar, remarquant autour de lui cette forte odeur plutôt désagréable. Il essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable. Coucher sur un lit de pierre, les chaînes le retenaient par les pieds et les mains. Il concentra son chakra dans les zones où se situait ses liens afin de les détruirent, mais il perçut une voix provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est inutile, j'ai tout essayé. Ces chaînes sont incassables dans notre état actuel, seul la clé pourrait nous faire sortir d'ici.

Itachi c'est toi ? Où sommes-nous ?

J'en sais rien. Ce qu'il va nous arriver j'en sais pas plus, mais je doute que ce soit pour une petite fête. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes ici pour quelque chose, c'est certain, nous le saurons bien tôt ou tard….

Quelques instants plus tard, un grincement de porte se fit entendre puis des pas se rapprochèrent des deux victimes. L'étranger, portait une cape noire, lui voilant le visage ne laissant paraître que quelques mèches de cheveux foncés. L'obscurité de la pièce faisait en sorte que les 2 hommes ne puissent distinguer l'inconnu. Puis une voix étrange vint frôler ses lèvres laissant les paroles défiler.

Sortir d'ici vivant, c'est ce que vous voulez non ? Pourtant, vous auriez dû prêter plus attention aux écriteaux. Ceci étant dit, je ne peux vous laisser partir ainsi.

Venez en aux faits, qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

Rien ne presse, le jeu n'a pas encore commencé. Je prendrai tout le temps qu'il me faudra.

Mais de quel jeu parlez vous ?

Celui dans lequel vous vous êtes embarqué sans même le savoir. En entrant dans cette maison. Le but, est très simple, le but est de développer vos capacité, suivre votre instinct de survie, faire surgir la bête au fond de vous, vous faire apprécié la vie tel qu'elle est, le but principale est de survivre. Les règles ? Vous les saurez en temps et lieu. Il vous faudra réussir chaque épreuve, aussi dure les unes que les autres, si ce n'est que plus difficile. Ce lit de pierre sur lequel vous êtes enchaîné, sera peut-être votre lit de mort. Vous aurez 3 heures, 3 heures durant lequel vous devrez tout tenter pour vous défaire de ces liens incassables.

Dès que le temps aura commencé, du sang commencera à couler, et vous vous noierai ainsi. Dans 3 heures, la salle sera pleine, vous devrez sortir par l'issue au plafond. Mais sachez qu'en chacun de vous se cacher la clé pour ouvrir les chaînes, cherché bien, cela peut vous sauvé la vie.

L'inconnu se retourna et marcha en direction de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis lança d'une voix forte

Que le jeu commence.

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'homme partit, prenant soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Kiba aperçut au dessus de la porte, un compteur qui comptait 3 heures. Il voyait les secondes défiler au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il sentait la fin proche. Il tira sur ses chaînes, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, à un point tel que la peau de ses poignets se déchira laissant le sang couler le long de ses bras. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Itachi lui sembla en parfait contrôle de la situation, il restait calme, toujours avec son air impassible. Puis d'une voix sûre il dit à Kiba :

Cela ne servira à rien. Tu ne fais qu'augmenter les chances de te blesser.

Et tu préfèrerait quoi hein ?! Que je patiente comme ça et que j'attende que le compteur soit a zéro pour que je crève ? Non merci pour moi sans façon, je n'ai pas envie de mourir comme ça.

Tu crois que je ne fais rien ? Je ne fais que cherché comment nous libéré d'ici. Et je crois bien avoir trouvé. Tu te souviens de la dernière phrase qu'il a dit ?

Il a dit que le jeu commence

Non avant ça.

Sachez qu'en chacun de vous se cache la clé pour ouvrir les chaînes, cherché bien, cela peut vous sauvé la vie… Et…?

Ça veut dire qu'il a caché une clé quelque part sur nous.

Hm.. sympa… et comment j'fais moi pour la prendre si je suis enchaîné ?!

Tu fais comme tu peux.

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma éclairant ainsi la chambre. Ceux-ci virent des cadavres enchaînés aux murs, des ossements humains un peu partout sur le sol, du sang couler sur le plancher, le jeu était commencé. Kiba regarda dans la pièce pour voir si il y avait une clé cachée quelque part mais ne trouva rien. Le sang continuait à monter, et le temps de s'écrouler.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Kiba était épuisé, il ne leur restait moins de 30 minutes. Le niveau de sang s'élevait encore et toujours. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Puis il regarda en direction d'Itachi qui n'avait pas beaucoup bouger depuis que tout était commencé. C'est alors qu'il récita quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ensuite sa main glissa de ses chaînes. Il cassa le reste de ses liens de sa main valide et regarda bien aux alentours si la clé était là. Il l'a trouva dans une de ses poches qui pourtant était recousue. Il l'a prit pour enlever les chaînes qui étaient resté sur ses membres.

Peu après, il se dirigea vers Kiba qui avait été englouti sous ce liquide rougeâtre. Il essaya la clé sur les liens de celui-ci mais ils ne s'ouvrirent pas. Itachi essaya de casser les chaînes, mais en fut incapable car elles étaient trop glissantes. Il commença donc une fouille à l'aveugle. Puis soudain, il senti la forme d'une clé se dessiner dans la pierre. Il chercha désespérément à trouver une ouverture afin de la saisir mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. C'est alors qu'il vit un morceau de brique se détacher dut au sang qui coulait. Il décida d'aller le chercher afin de récupérer la petite chose. Il frappa alors à cet endroit, et comme prévu la clé se libéra. Itachi essaya de la prendre mais celle-ci glissa et alla atterrir dans le fond.

L'Uchiha prit un grand respire et pénétra sous le sang. Il commença à la chercher. Ses mains glissaient le long du plancher cherchant désespérément la clé. Il sentit soudain cette petite chose et la prit entre ses doigts. Il l'enfonça dans le verrou mais il refusa de s'ouvrir. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne clé. Itachi fouilla alors Kiba dans chaque petit recoin jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Celle-ci se trouvait prise à l'intérieur du manteau de Kiba. Il déchira le beau manteau de l'Inuzuka et prit la clé afin de le libérer.

Quand ce fût fait, il sortit le corps de là et vérifia si il était toujours en vie. À son grand soulagement, Kiba respirait encore. Mais celui-ci restait inconscient. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, et il remarqua qu'il ne leur restait que 10 minutes. Kiba, qui était toujours dans les bras d'Itachi, se remit sur pied, ou plutôt se retira de ces bras et embrassa l'homme à ses coté. Ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers la trappe située au plafond.

Malheureusement, il y avait un cadenas qui bloquait celle-ci. L'Uchiha jura intérieurement d'avoir jeté au fond la clé qu'il pensait inutile. Il essaya de repérer l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver, et replongea de nouveau. Kiba lui, restait immobile tentant de comprendre le geste d'Itachi. Les secondes continuaient de s'échapper peu à peu, et cela restait presque irrespirable. Très peu d'espace restait pour pouvoir respirer. Le compteur affichait maintenant 1 minute 30. Kiba commença à paniquer vu le temps qu'il restait et plongea à son tour.

Quand il ne resta plus que 15 secondes, les 2 hommes refirent surface. Itachi tenait la clé entre ses mains. Il nagea donc en direction de la trappe, suivit de Kiba. Plus que 3 secondes. L'Uchiha remonta la clé vers la serrure, 2 secondes, il l'enfonça 1 seconde, mais n'eut pas le temps de tourner, le compteur était à zéro, la clé explosa.

_Voilà ! Enfin terminé !! toujours plus marrant ce genre de fin !! Mais vous en faites pas, il y aura un autre chapitre, faut bien savoir qui c'est cet ange aux merveilleuse idée !! ah et… hm… désoler pour ce retard… ouais….TT moi qui ne cesse de chialer après ceux qui prennent des mois avant de poster leur chapitres…. Bah j'en suis désolé !! Mais j'vais essayer de mettre le prochain plus rapidement… sur ce, review !! _


	3. Chapter 3

_titre : Le démon du temps_

_couple : itaxkiba_

_genre : drame/angst_

**À Beautiful Draco : **ouais tu as deviné j'ai en effet écouté saw… ça parait tant que ça?? relis la fic bon ok peut-être un peu…T.T mais j'ai pas vue le 3 !! Chose que je ne pourrai me pardonner si un 4ième sort et que je n'ai pas vue le 3ième… oh non.. Honte à moi… se donne une baffe… Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

**Le démon du temps**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les 2 hommes furent brutalement projetés à l'autre bout de la salle dû à l'explosion. Kiba était plutôt sonné, mais n'avait aucune blessure majeure. Itachi avait la main gauche en piteuse état. La plus part des doigts avaient les os broyé, la peau ou plutôt ce qui en restait, était d'une couleur noire. Le sang coulait se mélangeant avec celui déjà présent dans la pièce. Kiba s'avança vers la trappe, puis constata que le cadenas avait explosé avec la clé. Ils s'en étaient bien tirer au final…

Kiba fit signe à Itachi de venir voir, qui lui, vit à son tour qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Ils remontèrent alors pour découvrir que la trappe se trouvait dans un bain. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pour découvrir une salle ressemblant une sorte d'entrepôt. Un écran était placé contre un mur près d'un tableau. Celui-ci s'alluma laissant voir l'homme à la cape.

Bien… Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir vivant, quoique de justesse non ? Ceci vous vaudra une, comment dire… une punition. Voyez.

L'homme se tassa afin de montrer derrière lui, quelque chose que les 2 amants auraient préféré ne pas voir. Derrière lui se trouvait Akamaru, étendue sur une table de torture. Kiba recula pris de surprise et de panique. N'avait-il pas confié son chien à sa mère ? L'étranger s'approcha de la table et en même temps, du chien, pour sortir des aiguilles de dans sa poche. Puis il dit d'un rire amusé

Hm… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire de l'acuponcture.

Il planta alors une aiguille dans la patte du chien.

YAMETE!!

Malgré les cris de Kiba, l'homme continua en prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à entendre les hurlements du chien et de son maître. Il planta alors une 2ieme aiguille dans celui-ci. Puis une 3ieme, une 4ieme… Les unes après les autres, tous sur les points sensibles du chien, le faisant hurler de douleur. C'est alors que l'homme sortit son couteau. Il coupa le poil du chien, prenant bien soin de partir avec quelques morceaux de peau. Une fois le poil ôté, il tira sur la peau la laissant se déchirer à divers endroits. L'animal se retrouvait maintenant gisant dans son sang respirant à peine. La chair rosée prenait une couleur rougeâtre. Il n'avait plus de peau.

Kiba tomba à genou le visage horrifié, les yeux en larmes. Itachi le prit de ses bras protecteurs et le serra contre lui, essayant de l'apaiser. Mais l'homme n'avait toujours pas terminé. Il prit de l'alcool sur la table basse à ses cotés, et vida la bouteille sur le chien. Un cri strident sorti alors de la gueule de l'animal, empirant l'état de son maître. Kiba resserra l'étreinte enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Quoi, vous en avez déjà assez ? Pourtant je ne fais que commencer…

Arrêtez. Finissez le qu'on en finissent.

Hn… comme tu veux…

L'étranger trancha la gorge du chien. La tête de la bête tomba sur le sol, et roula en direction de la caméra laissant voir cet affreux spectacle aux détenus. L'homme tassa la tête du chien et se plaça bien en vue. Sa cape était pleine de sang, tout comme ses mains et son visage, du moins ce qu'on en voyait. Un sourire amusé se faisait lire sur ses lèvres. Itachi cru un instant reconnaître ce sourire. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était certain.

Très bien, maintenant regardez autour de vous, et cherchez la seringue des yeux. Elle vous sera très utile. Ensuite vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le sérum qui sera à coté de la seringue, et vous vous l'injecterez. Il y en a 2. Une dose pour chacun de vous. Vous vous trouvez présentement dans une salle hyper radioactif. Ce sérum vous aidera à ne pas muter, et à ne pas mourir. Vous n'avez que 15 minutes pour ce faire. Que la partie commence.

Les 2 hommes regardèrent autour d'eux. Trouver ceci ne sera pas chose facile, puisque, la pièce était enterré de boîtes et de trucs divers. Les murs paraissaient à peine. Tant de choses empilé une dans l'autre, mais si peu de temps pour trouver de si petits objets. Itachi, de sa main valide, ouvra une boîte et regarda à l'intérieur. Puis il en prit une autre, et fis de même pour les boîtes suivantes. Kiba lui grimpa afin de regarder si la seringue ne se trouvait pas là haut. Une larme perlait du coin de son œil droit. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son chien dans les mains d'un homme tel que lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiba trouva un petit contenant avec un liquide d'une couleur rosée suivit d'une seringue.

J'en ai un, j'ai trouvé le sérum avec une seringue.

Prend le maintenant, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Non. Je le prendrai en même temps que toi si tu ne trouves pas alors je mourrai avec toi.

Itachi regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la baignoire, il ne lui restait plus que 7 minutes. Il regarda alors dans la pièce si quelque chose ne clochait pas, c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua le tableau plutôt étrange accroché au mur. Il s'approcha de celui-ci intrigué par sa forme et l'image. Ce tableau avait l'air vieux, très vieux. Itachi laissa dessiner les motifs dorés du cadre de ses doigts usés. Il semblait hypnotisé par ce cadre, comme si quelque chose lui disait de regarder ce tableau. Différentes formes et couleurs se trouvait présent dans la peinture. Il regarda attentivement, et remarqua une forme de cage dissimulée derrière une vieille horloge. Ce tableau ressemblait quelque peu à cette pièce. Itachi reprit ses esprits et continua à chercher.

Il ne lui restait que 5 minutes. Il regarda autour de lui, puis s'arrêta sur l'horloge. Il eut beau se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un tableau, il restait quand même dans le doute. Il décida donc d'aller jeter un œil derrière celle-ci. Il trouva en effet une petite cage enfoncée dans le mur. Le trou était si petit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de défoncer le mur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il sortit la cage de l'endroit. Des couteaux se promenaient d'une extrémité à l'autre empêchant celui-ci d'aller chercher le sérum avec ses mains.

Il prit une barre de métal qui traînait dans une boîte, et bloqua le premier couteau et fit de même pour le second. De sa main droite, il prit le sérum en prenant soin de ne rien renverser, et prit la seringue à coté. Il fit signe à Kiba de se rapprocher. Il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de son amant, Itachi lui dit

Injecte toi le sérum, vite, il ne reste plus qu'une minute.

Kiba sorti la seringue et le sérum, puis vida le médicament dans celle-ci. Il se l'injecta aussitôt. Itachi fit de même, essayant de ne pas renverser le liquide puis de sa main droite, il s'infusa le produit. Kiba s'endormit quelques instant plus tard, suivit d'Itachi. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils se réveillèrent, enfermé dans une cage, suspendue dans les airs.

Ok sa va, sa va… désoler pour ce chapitre merdique… seulement j'avais pas trop l'choix si j'voulais que ça marche avec le prochain chapitre (ouais il est pas écrit sauf que je sais déjà tout dans le moindre détail pour le chapitre suivant donc ça risque d'être beaucoup moins long que pour cette partie..) bon alors en espérant que ça vous aie plus… ce que j'en doute fort… review??!


End file.
